Dr Michaelis
by eikokazama
Summary: Ciel/Sebastian. A series of One Shots (no full-blown smut, sorry) in which Dr. Michaelis will share his true feelings with Ciel Phantomhive. In each One Shot Dr. Michaelis is in a different line of work as a doctor. AU, Yaoi, Sebby/Ciel, OOC.
1. The Dentist

**I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Dentist**

He leaned back on the chair and rested his elbows on its arms. Patience was never his trait, and he was the last one in the waiting room. The problem was that he never liked coming to the dentist to get his teeth checked. He would keep his mouth extra clean so he could avoid coming here.

It was not only because he wasn't a fan of coming here, but also because of the man who became his dentist three years ago. He would go to another one, but he would have to go further away from him if he were to get to the next clinic. And, for some reason, the man had a way of peaking his interest.

The door opened and a woman with wine-colored hair tied into a ponytail on each side of her head peeked out. Her glasses were thick and she seemed awkward. She checked her notepad. "Ciel Phantomhive?" she asked, and he nodded. "Please come in."

Ciel stood and made his way to the door. Another person come out and went to the reception desk to pay for the treatment. Ciel followed her inside and into a smaller room, a large reclining chair with a bunch of gadgets around it. And the room was rather blue. It smelled so clean and sterilized as well. The window across the room was closed.

"Hello, Ciel," the dentist said with a slight smile, and took his face-mask off. "So, what seems to be the problem? Oh, have a seat."

"Just a checkup, Dr. Michaelis," Ciel mumbled and went to lay down on the chair. The other time, he had a tiny cavity in his back teeth that he hadn't noticed, so now he wanted to know if there were any more that he couldn't see by himself.

Sebastian put on a new pair of gloves and covered half of his face with a new face-mask. "Open up," he said, and pointed the bright light at Ciel's mouth. "Tongue out."

Ciel raised a brow briefly, but did it anyway. He jerked when the dentist held the tip of his tongue with two of his fingers. "Wha...?"

"Shh, just let me take a look," Michaelis said. Ciel could see a smile through the man's crimson eyes. The dentist then leaned closer and reached a small mouth mirror inside. "You know, you're always moving your tongue, so I have no choice but to hold it. It's quite soft, though."

He frowned weakly while the doctor began to massage his tongue with his covered fingers. What the hell was he doing? Ciel swallowed dryly and noticed Michaelis glancing at his throat. He moved his feet and hands restlessly without the doctor knowing.

Finally, the dentist moved away and placed the mouth mirror on the cabinet behind him. "Everything is perfect. You don't have to worry about anything," he said, and then perked up. "Ah, I almost forgot. Open up again."

Ciel licked his rather dry lips. He looked away quickly when he spotted Michaelis's eyes on his lips. "Okay." Sighing, Ciel opened his mouth again.

This time, the dentist didn't hold his tongue, and moved a dental explorer into Ciel's mouth. He began to inspect the spaces between the teeth. "Well, this seems fine," he said faintly, focused on what he was doing.

All of the sudden, Michaelis looked into Ciel's eyes. "Wha...?" Ciel tried to ask. What was up with those strange looks?

The dentist took the tool out as well and placed it down. He took the mask and his gloves off. "I have a feeling that you don't like me that much."

"Where is that coming from, doctor?" Ciel asked, and licked his dry lips again.

"Please, just call me Sebastian," Michaelis said. He wouldn't make eye contact with Ciel this time. "Anyway, I've been your dentist for a while now, and I thought that you would get the message."

Ciel tilted his head in curiosity. "About what?"

Sebastian shrugged. "About the way I look at you, of course," he replied. "Are you that oblivious? And don't tell me that it's not the same for you. I can see your reactions to the hints I give you. Your body notices, but your mind doesn't seem to do the same. I'll just have to be more clear."

"What are you say—?" Ciel was cut off when Sebastian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He widened his eyes. The man was close to him, his crimson eyes closed, and his soft lips pressing hard against his own. He could feel Sebastian's nearly frantic breathing brushing against his skin, the side bangs of his black hair touching his cheeks lightly. And with this closeness, he could smell the faint scent of fresh cologne.

"Do you get it now?" Sebastian asked against Ciel's lips, his eyes on Ciel's. "There's no one else outside for consultation. Wait for me to get ready to leave."

He stared up at Sebastian. He couldn't help but nod.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on what you think of this so I know if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading!**

 **Eiko.**


	2. The Psychologist

**I hope you like this one!**

 **The Psychologist**

Sebastian stepped out of his car with a suitcase and walked up to the door of the pale blue house. He pressed on the doorbell and waited. While he did, he looked around at the small gardens on each side of the front yard. They had colorful flowers. The neighborhood was nice as well, even if it was almost 10:30 at night.

The door opened. "Hello, Dr. Michaelis! Come in," the woman said with a kind smile, and stepped aside so he could go into the house.

"Excuse me," he mumbled and walked in. He waited for her to close the door. "So, how is he doing?"

Rachel, Ciel's mom, chuckled slightly. She was always a kind woman. "Not so well. That's why I called you," she said as she led him upstairs. "Ciel said that everything was fine, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Will you please talk with him?"

"Of course," he replied curtly. Sebastian raised a brow when the door opened and revealed Ciel wrapped around the covers in the corner of the bed, which sat against the wall. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder when Rachel closed the door.

"Leave," Ciel told him, his muffled voice coming from under the small mountain of sheets. It was clear that he was seated up and with his arms around his bent legs. "I don't need you to comfort me like a little kid."

Sebastian approached the bed slowly. Ciel had told his parents before that he hadn't wanted a psychologist, but they still brought the young man to him. Even though Ciel was seventeen, and he'd been working with him since he was fifteen, the young man hadn't gotten over his extreme fear of the dark. Ciel's parents had thought that it was just a phase, but no matter the age, everyone had fears.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sebastian asked quietly. He placed the suitcase at the feet of the bed and sat on the edge, far away from Ciel so he wouldn't frighten him.

"My mother must have told you already, so there's no point in asking," Ciel nearly shouted. He popped his head out from under the covers. "And I'll be fine, so you can leave now."

Sebastian pursed his lips and joined his hands in his lap. "I still want to hear it from you. And no, you won't be fine. We both know that." Even if it was barely there, he could notice Ciel trembling, and his movements were quick and tense, just like a trapped animal.

Ciel looked down. "The power went out in the house earlier for a couple of minutes. It was sudden, so those stupid images came to my mind again."

"Where were you?"

"In the bathroom," Ciel answered. "I had to run here." He stopped for a moment and moved the sheets away slightly. "Even if I was taking a shower, I ran here. I'm like a kid who thinks that these regular sheets would protect me from anything."

Sebastian smiled slightly, and forced himself to not look at Ciel's bare chest. "It's a defense mechanism, so it's completely normal to have that reaction. That is, if you haven't finished your treatment."

Ciel's shoulders sagged. "But it's a waste of time," he muttered. "We could just chat normally or something."

"If this fear is not going to make you happy, you should do something about it," Sebastian said. "Isn't it better if you're happy? A greater waste of time is being unhappy, don't you think?"

Ciel sighed, looking down. "I guess you're right." When he looked back up, he noticed Sebastian looking at his bare chest and shoulders. "What are you looking at?"

Sebastian's heart sank in his chest and he grew cold. He averted his eyes quickly. Being caught staring was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to stop being Ciel's psychologist. At least Ciel had stopped trembling. Was it because they changed topics?

Sebastian had developed feelings when Ciel had turned seventeen, and he was now twenty-five himself, so he didn't want to act like a pervert. He was content with just spending time with Ciel, even if they couldn't have that kind of relationship.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

When he looked at Ciel, the young man had a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes on him. As always, even though it was still drying, Ciel's midnight-blue hair fell perfectly around his fair, plump cheeks.

"I was just thinking that you might be cold—"

"Don't lie to me," Ciel said. He crawled closer, making Sebastian lean away. "I might be afraid of the dark, but I'm not stupid. Just say it, Sebastian. I won't be upset if you do."

Sebastian shook his head firmly. "Our relationship will remain as that of a psychologist and the person in temporary treatment."

"Oh, so that's what you wanted," Ciel mumbled, clearly in thought. "I had no idea that my psychologist was after me."

"I-I'm not," Sebastian said quickly. "Don't put words in my mouth that I didn't say."

Ciel tilted his head. "Now you want me to put words in your mouth? How did you fantasize it? With my own mouth on yours?"

His heart pounded in his chest and the palms of his hands began to sweat. He glanced at the closed door. "If your parents are hearing this..." He didn't want to look at Ciel covered with just a sheet over his back, his lower half covered by the pile of blankets, and his chest was in plain sight.

"They're not," Ciel replied. He sat back down and this time he seemed serious. "You know, my parents asked me who I wanted to treat me. They told me that I could chose any psychologist as long as I felt comfortable to talk to them. Do you know why I chose you?"

Sebastian shook his head frantically. "What are you going to say next?" He wanted to punch himself in the gut for voicing out his thought.

"Let's just say that I had a crush on you when we first met," Ciel started, earning a stare from Sebastian. "But you were an intern, so I didn't know if we could remain in touch. Still, when you became a psychologist and we kept going with our sessions, I thought of ways to get your attention."

He stood from the bed and looked down at Ciel. "All right, I'll tell you," he muttered. "You're young and I don't want to stop seeing you if your parents find out. I'm not saying that just because I'm sharing these feelings with you that it's going to happen."

Ciel let out a chuckle. "Are you serious? They already know that I have a thing for you. I tell them whatever I want. And they know that you're a good guy, so they want me to be careful, yet they still support my happiness. Wasn't that what you said, that I should be happy?"

"Are you saying that you would be happy with me?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel nodded. "Really?" He stared blankly when the young man nodded again. "Then, just one, okay?"

"One what?"

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to Ciel's lips. He was so passionate about kissing Ciel that he made Ciel bend his back. And only moments later he pulled away. Sebastian smiled slightly when the young man opened his big blue eyes slowly. "Good?"

Ciel rested the back of his hand on his own lips. "Good."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Doctors

**The Doctors**

Ciel looked around. He had to squint because the room was so white and bright. The smell of cleanliness filled the air. "Where am I?" he asked weakly. He would try to look at himself, but his body was sore and wouldn't move. On top of that, he couldn't open his right eye.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a man said as he approached the bed. He wore a white smock, a black-framed pair of glasses, and he held a pad. His hair was short and black, his eyes a bright yellow.

"What happened to me?" Ciel mumbled. "Why can't I move?" Even if he wanted to panic because he was clearly in a hospital, he didn't care. Besides that, he barely remembered what happened. The problem was that he was fine with that as well.

The man nodded. "We'll get to that in a second. Now, I'll be your doctor. I'm Claude Faustus. You were in an accident with your friend. He's completely fine and he's at the waiting room. You, on the other hand, hit your eye socket on the console of the car, so we had to bandage part of your head in order to cover it, and your right arm was broken in three different areas."

"Is it Alois? Please tell me it's him who's fine," Ciel asked in concern. Having his best friend since childhood hurt was the last thing he wanted.

"Yes, it's Alois Trancy, so don't worry. You should be worrying about yourself right now," Claude said. "The other car hit you on your side of the car. You're lucky that you're still alive."

Ciel nodded. "What now?" For now, he didn't know what else to say but to ask questions.

"We have contacted your parents and they will be here shortly. It will take some time for them to return from their trip, so you'll have to recover here at the hospital," Claude explained.

The door opened and another man walked in. He also had a white smock and a pad, but he didn't wear glasses. His hair was black and two long bangs framed the sides of his face. His eyes were a deep crimson, and he carried himself with superiority. "Claude, why didn't you tell me that he's awake?"

Claude sighed. "It's your fault for not being here in the first place. You should've waited. Now you can go. Shoo!"

Ciel stared at the two tall men in the room. From one second to the other, Claude no longer behaved like a doctor. He was more like a man who used sarcasm to bring the other doctor down. "What's going on?"

The new doctor regarded him with a serious expression. "Hello, Ciel. I'm Sebastian Michaelis," he started. "Claude and I are working overtime, so we're supposed to be at home. However, we have taken a liking to you while you were unconscious."

He stared at Sebastian. "That's not something a doctor should say to a patient, right?"

"My shift has ended, so right now I'm not a doctor. I'm just dressed like one," Sebastian said.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Am I in an asylum or something? Are you two actually patients?"

"Of course not," Claude assured him. "You'll be fine. But we would just like for you to pick one of us."

"W-What?" Ciel narrowed his good eye. "I don't even know you two. And choose one of you for what?"

Sebastian raised a brow. "What else would it be for, Ciel? Choose one to go out with."

Ciel turned his eyes to the wall across from the room. What was wrong with these doctors? "How long have I been unconscious?"

"For a day," Claude answered. "So, yes, that was enough for us to take a liking to you. And we're not afraid of saying it. After all, Alois Trancy filled out your form and it says here that you're eighteen, so you're old enough to be with one of us. We're both twenty five-year-old prodigies in medicine. Wouldn't you want someone like that in your life?"

"Not as crazy as you two," Ciel nearly shouted. "What makes you think I would be with any of you insane doctors?"

Sebastian and Claude glanced at each other for a brief second. "I can speak for myself," Sebastian said, "I'd rather you be with me instead of Claude. Just choose me and I will take good care of you."

"Why would I do that?" Ciel shot back, and hissed in pain. He flinched when Claude leaned down and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me, you pervert."

Claude pulled away in surprise. "Pervert?" he uttered, dumbfounded. "No one has ever rejected me like this. Don't you like guys? We asked Alois and he said that you did."

"That doesn't mean he will like _you_ ," Sebastian retorted with a devious grin on his lips. He then switched his attention back to Ciel. "If you don't want him to touch you, what about me? Would that be okay with it? I won't if you don't want me to."

Ciel buried his head in his pillow. These guys had no idea how to interact with people. "Can you two please stop? You're giving me a headache. If you want to make fun of someone, go somewhere else."

"We're not making fun of you," Claude said without hesitation. "We really do like you."

What should he do? He had two crazy men after him. Sure, they were handsome and all, but they were freaking insane! Ciel shook his head. "Even if I were to pick one of you, what would happen? You don't know me and you don't know what I like, what I don't like, or what my personality is like for that matter."

While Claude seemed lost in thought, Sebastian spoke. "I like how your hair rests around you face and your forehead, your voice, the way you look at me, or how your cheeks become more plump when you're upset. And I don't know if you've realized this, but you're blushing. It makes you look even better with your fair skin. Basically, I like everything about you, and I'm sure that I will like your personality as well."

Ciel gaped at the man. How could someone he didn't know like him this much? Was he that important to Sebastian?

"Wait, I also like you." Claude finally spoke. "Even if I'm not that good at expressing my feelings, I'm sure that my affection for you is far greater than Sebastian's. I would show it through actions and not just words. Talking is easy."

What Sebastian had said made more impact on Ciel than what Claude tried to say. It hadn't been because Claude couldn't express himself, but instead because Sebastian had an intenser look in his eyes.

Ciel shook himself back to reality. What the hell was he thinking? These two doctors were insane and he couldn't fall for their sweat talk.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked, and went to the other side of the bed. He rested his hand on Ciel's forehead, where it wasn't bandaged. He had no reaction when Ciel flinched. "I was just checking in case you had a fever. But it seems fine."

"I was just thinking of how crazy you two are," Ciel mumbled. "It seems that you're not used to having people rejecting you. What you didn't think over is that I might be different. It's not just because you come to me with your feelings and that you happen to be attractive that I'm going to fall for you just like that."

Claude chuckled. "We're not expecting that. We just want to know if you'd like to go out with one of us. I suggest that you pick me."

"What if I say that I pick Sebastian? What would you think?" Ciel asked, earning a stare from Claude.

"I wouldn't like it, that's for sure," Claude said with a slight frown above his yellow eyes. "If you pick me, you'll be well taken care of."

Ciel rolled his good eye in annoyance. "If you're talking so honestly, I'll do the same," he started. "My first choice is Sebastian. It's not because he's better than you or anything. It's just my choice."

"That's good," Sebastian uttered. "If you stay with me, you won't regret it." He then leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Ciel's lips.

"Wait, I didn't say that you could do that," Ciel told him. He'd been caught by surprise. "Just because I said that you're my first choice, doesn't mean that you can jump head first. I didn't accept going out with you."

"You considered it, so that's enough for me," Sebastian said. "Now, when you have to leave the hospital, we'll exchange numbers. I'll call you."

Ciel felt his cheeks heating up. Sebastian really was determined to be with someone he barely knew. The problem was that he didn't know how to refuse him.

"What about me?" Claude asked Ciel, drawing his attention. "Aren't you going to give me a chance? I can do anything to be your first choice."

The fact of the matter was that Ciel couldn't feel anything for Claude, so he had no idea how he could reject him without hurting his feelings too much. He'd already told the guy that Sebastian was his first choice and that had been enough of a hint. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, and Claude got the hint easily this time. "I'm sure that you'll find someone better."

"I should go home now," Claude said all of the sudden, and made his way to the exit. He held the door handle and looked over his shoulder. "Don't think that I'm going to give up. If you stay with Sebastian, you'll end up going to his house. We're neighbors, so I'm sure that we'll meet again."

Ciel watched the man leaving the room and closing the door quietly. He regarded Sebastian again. "Are you sure that you want to get to know me?" He blinked a few times when Sebastian nodded firmly. "I might not be who you think I am."

"I'm ready for that," Sebastian replied. A glimpse of a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! By the end of these One Shots, please pick the one you liked the most and I will transform it from a One Shot into a short story that will be posted to AO3 with all the smut in the world. Stay tuned for more Michaelis as different doctors!**


	4. The Dermatologist

**Sorry for being late in updating. I was sorting some things out. I hope you enjoy this one! (There might be some typos. Lol.)**

* * *

 **The Dermatologist**

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Ciel complained.

"It's your fault for sleeping on the beach," Alois told him. "I told you to sleep under the parasol, but you were too lazy to move."

Ciel sighed. He'd gotten a sunburn on his back. Hopefully, it wouldn't cause him any trouble. "I'm just going for a checkup," he mumbled.

Alois raised a brow at his friend. "You used a weak sunscreen and you were under the sun for three hours. On top of that, we came directly from the beach, so we didn't even have the chance to put some clothes on," he said. "Everyone here is dressed while we only have beach shorts and slippers. This couldn't get any more embarrassing."

"Yes, it could," Ciel said with a chuckle. "If we were wearing speedos and showing off our bulges, that would be way more embarrassing."

The door opened and the doctor peeked out. "Ciel Phantomhive," he called.

Ciel went inside, Alois following him. The doctor was wearing glasses and one side of his jet-black hair was pulled back. He seemed rather introverted. "I'm here because I got a bad sunburn on my back just now."

"We'll take a look at that," the doctor said. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis and I'll be your doctor for this issue. Please lie down on that bed with your back facing up." His strangely crimson eyes were on Ciel the whole time. "How long did you stay under the sun? And did you use any sunblock?"

Ciel rested his body on the stretcher, trying to not move his back too much. "For three house and I used a low-factor sunscreen."

"Hmm, your legs are also burned," Sebastian mumbled. He opened a cabinet behind his desk and took out a tube of some kind of ointment. "This will help, but your skin will start to peel eventually."

"Okay." Ciel watched at the doctor poured a generous amount of the clear fluid onto his hand, and then smeared it on his hands. He hissed when the cold fluid was spread on his back by gentle hands. The cooling feeling was relieving.

It was as if Sebastian was giving him a massage. Ciel shuddered as Sebastian's hands slid along his sides and moved the beach shorts down to cover the whole sunburn. The same motions continued for a while.

"I should've gotten a sunburn as well. That's like a spa," Alois commented, seated on the chair in front of Sebastian's desk.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. "Don't play with the sun," he said firmly. "The sun can give you vitamin D, but it can also give you skin cancer. Take your skin seriously."

"Sure," Alois mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ciel was enjoying the massage. He almost protested when Sebastian moved his hands away. The pleasant feeling returned when Sebastian smeared more ointment on his calves and ankles.

Sebastian's hands moved up Ciel's thighs. Ciel gulped. Those gentle hands slid under his shorts and roamed there for a few seconds. "You're very good with your hands," Ciel said quietly, not thinking much.

"Thank you," Sebastian replied. "You make me want to do my best."

Ciel gaped at the man. He looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" He shivered when the man slid his hands along his sides again. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe," Sebastian mumbled. "If you don't remember, let's just leave it at that."

"Remember what?" Ciel asked. He moved away and sat up. "Who are you?"

Sebastian sighed. He moved his hair from behind his ear and took his glasses off. "What about now?"

Ciel widened his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. "How long has it been?"

"Eighty three years, I think," Sebastian answered, and his eyes flashed a deep red.

Sebastian Michaelis was the demon Ciel has been trying to forget for as long as he could remember. Ciel had been turned into a demon and decided to stay away from Sebastian and live a normal life. The demon had kicked him out of his own mansion because Ciel no longer had the soul that Sebastian craved.

"Now you're a demon dermatologist," Ciel said, scowling up at the other demon.

"At least I know your body well enough from when I was your butler," Sebastian told him. "You were practically melting under my fingers just now."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were," Sebastian said, and Ciel looked away. "I win. Anyway, I'm going to take this chance to tell you this. I kicked you out of the mansion in the heat of the moment. I didn't think that you would actually leave."

Ciel gasped. "You're saying that eighty three years too late," he nearly shouted. "I was lucky that it wasn't raining that day." As he remembered everything, anger boiled inside of him, and he could feel his fangs growing. It had been a long time since he's allowed his inner demon to come out.

"Ciel, I have no soul," Sebastian said. "You're a demon. It would be a matter of time before you would want to look for souls to consume. I didn't want to see you doing something like that with someone else."

"Are you saying that you were jealous?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian nodded briefly. "You should've told me that."

Sebastian shrugged. "I was too proud," he said. "And I have something else to tell you."

"What?" Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian wiped his hands on a cloth. "I was jealous because I have feelings for you."

Ciel stared blankly for a few moments. "I also liked you, you idiot."


	5. The Sassy Orthopedic Surgeon

**The Sassy Orthopedic Surgeon**

"Again?" Sebastian asked as the young man sat on the hospital bed. "What did you break this time?"

Ciel looked away. "It might be a fracture, okay? It's my wrist."

Sebastian sighed as he prepared everything for an x-ray. The young man's wrist was swollen, but it didn't look broken, though. "You've fractured your right leg, you left forearm, and now this? You're like a broken doll. What have you been doing to break so much? At this pace you'll end up a bag of broken bones."

"I'm a skater," Ciel muttered. "Now stop criticizing me and do your job."

"It's normal for a doctor to be concerned about their patients," Sebastian said. He reached for Ciel's forearm and lifted it up. He moved the hand carefully, but Ciel still hissed in pain. He then massaged the area around the wrist. This time, Ciel didn't have much of a reaction. "I see..."

Ciel raised a brow up at the doctor. "You see what?"

"Your wrist was dislocated, yet now it's back in place," Sebastian replied. "I'm just going to put some ointment on it and patch it up. Next time, be more careful." He pursed his lips when Ciel nodded with his blue eyes turned down.

There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly. "Ciel?"

Sebastian looked across the room at a tall guy with brown hair and dark eyes. He looked a bit rough around the edges. His blue jeans were slightly torn and he wore a white tank-top. "How did you come here on your own? You're supposed to stay at the waiting room," Sebastian told him.

"I'm here to pick Ciel up. We're late," the man said. He walked into the room and approached Ciel.

As soon as the man grabbed Ciel's upper arm and yanked him up to stand, Sebastian gripped the guy's wrist. "I'm not done with the treatment," Sebastian said, trying to contain his anger. This man should try to manhandle someone his own size. He himself was a couple of inches taller than this stranger, but Ciel was quite a few inches shorter than him.

The man's eyes turned to Sebastian sideways. "He doesn't need any treatment. It was his fault for not doing it when I told him to. We haven't done it in way too long."

Sebastian darted his eyes at Ciel, who looked away. So that's how it was. Ciel wasn't a skater. This guy was the fake concrete that Ciel fell on and broke, fractured, and dislocated his limbs. "How old are you?" he asked.

Ciel glanced up at the doctor. "Nineteen. Why do you ask?"

"And you?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "Twenty seven. What of it?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw. Ciel was a man now, so he couldn't take him away from this man. But then again, this guy wasn't Ciel's caretaker or owner for that matter. "Do you...beat him up?"

The stranger glared. "You have nothing to do with our personal lives."

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Sebastian removed his white smock and placed it neatly on the hospital bed. He turned back around and swung his fist at the man's face. As soon as it made contact with the guy's jaw, Sebastian waved his aching hand. "That's a dislocated jaw." He then punched the man's gut and kicked his ankle, making the stranger fall on his ass. "A fractured ankle."

Sebastian looked down on the other man, who was whining and squirming in pain, holding his jaw. "I would break something else, but I'm sure that you're going to sue me," he said, and held Ciel's good hand. "Sue me for this as well." He dragged Ciel out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Doctor Michaelis, what's the matter?" a nurse asked as she stared at Sebastian dragging Ciel down the hallway.

"I'm going to take some time off," he said, pacing by her, heading for the exit. "There's a man in my office. Call the police. He needs to be charged for severe domestic violence. It was borderline attempted murder. Call me when he wants to sue me as well."

She gasped and looked over Sebastian's shoulder. "Is that him? What did you do? You're going to lose your license," she said, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't care about that right now." Sebastian glanced back at the man coming out of the room with a strong limp of his feet and holding his jaw. "Yup, that's him. Don't let him come near me," he told her. "Thanks, by the way."

The nurse darted her green eyes between Sebastian, Ciel, and the stranger. She stood in front of the beat up guy. "Sir, you need medical attention. Please come with me," she said, but he pushed her to the side. "Security!"

Sebastian grinned when the guards ran past him and immobilized the other man. Finally, he was out of the hospital. It was nighttime. He should've figured it out earlier. Not everyone goes skating at night.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel mumbled as Sebastian dragged him to the parking lot.

He glanced over at Ciel. "I can't let you go home with that guy on the loose," he answered. "For now, you're going to stay with me. If you told anyone about this earlier, you could've prevented a whole lot. The first time you allowed him to disrespect you, he had you wrapped around his calloused finger."

Ciel looked down. "If he's broken me already, what would he do if I tried to get away?"

"You're here with me now. He can't touch you, and he never will," Sebastian said firmly. He reached into his pocket and took out his car keys. With the white BMW unlocked, he opened the door for Ciel and then got in the car. "Sometime soon, I'm going to be called to court because of what I did to him. You have to tell them what he did to you. I have your records at the hospital, so there will be proof of what he did to you."

The young man looked out the window as Sebastian started the car and drove off. "Why are you helping me this much? You could've just left me at a police station or something," he said quietly, and looked up at Sebastian.

"Well, it's too soon for you to know," Sebastian answered. Whenever he would complain to Ciel about the injuries he'd gotten, it had been because he was worried. Overtime, it was more than worry, but he'd never thought of admitting it.

Ciel looked fragile mentally and physically. He had the need to protect Ciel. To fix him.

* * *

 **The next One Shot is going to be the last one and then the chosen one by you, my muffins, will be turned into a hot yaoi at AO3 – Archive of Our Own (I'll leave a link in my profile when the time comes). If you'd like to have anything in particular in the next One Shot, just leave a review or send me a PM. See ya soon!**


	6. The Crazy Surgeon

**The Crazy Surgeon**

Sebastian got rid of his gloves, the blue smock, and the face mask with the help of a nurse, and walked out of the operating room. He took a deep breath as he approached the waiting room.

Both parents stood in worry. "How is our son?" Rachel Phantomhive asked.

"It was a success," Sebastian said. "Everything went well and with no complications."

"There won't be a need for a heart transplant, right?" Vincent Phantomhive asked, concern clear in his voice.

Sebastian shook his head. "It was just a small issue that was treated and Ciel will be fine," he explained. "Thank you for coming all the way here to see your son."

"We flew here as quickly as we could as soon as you called us," Rachel said. "Ciel insisted that he had to live at the dormitories of the university, and we were away because of work. If the worse happened, there was a possibility that the worse could happen."

"Like I said, it's nothing serious," Sebastian mumbled.

These people were starting to piss him off. How many more times did he have to say that their son was going to be fine? No wonder Ciel had wanted to live alone. These overprotective bastards smothered their son.

"When can we see him?" Vincent asked.

"The nurses are going to take him out of the operating room. You'll be able to see him soon," Sebastian replied. "Congratulations."

Vincent opened his arms and gave a big hug to Sebastian, making him freeze in place. "Thank you, Dr. Michaelis. You saved our son."

Sebastian just stood still, baffled at how someone would dare touch him like that. "Okay. It's fine. You'll be able to see him soon. Bye." He removed himself from Vincent's arms and walked away as casually as he could.

"Dr. Michaelis," a nurse called as she paced toward him. "Your patient is awake," she said in alarm.

Sebastian scowled. "Already?" He accompanied the nurse back to the operating room. As soon as the door opened, Sebastian widened his eyes. He stared as Ciel sat up, ruffling his hair as if he hadn't been operated just a few minutes ago. "What are you doing?"

"The surgery is over, right? I'm leaving," Ciel said casually. Before he could climb down the hospital bed, Sebastian rushed over and laid him back on the bed.

"I just fixed your heart. You can't simply get up and walk away," Sebastian told him firmly.

Ciel raised a brow, taking Sebastian by surprise. "If I'm saying that I'm fine, I am fine. Get out of my way."

Sebastian swallowed dryly, and stepped away. He watched as Ciel got out of the hospital bed, his feet resting on the cold white tile flooring. "Where are you going?"

"You're going to take me," Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian. "Take me out of here before my parents see me. They know what happened to me, so they're going to drag me back home and lock me in that house like before."

What was going on? Sebastian couldn't stop staring at Ciel. What had Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive done to their son? These three were insane.

"Hey!" Ciel shouted, making Sebastian shake himself back to reality. "I told you to take me out of here. Pick me up right now!" Ciel extended his arms up toward Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down and slid one arm behind Ciel's knees while the other supported Ciel's back. He picked the young man up and walked out of the operating room. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, his dark hair brushing against Sebastian's jaw.

Wait, why was he doing this?

"Doctor, are you sure about this?" the nurse asked, following them as Sebastian got Ciel's possessions in another room.

Sebastian nodded. "Don't try to stop me," he told her as he continued on his way toward the exit. He had to take another exit or Ciel's parents would see them.

Still, why the hell was he doing this?

Once outside, Sebastian looked at Ciel. "What now?"

"Do you have a car?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian nodded. "Then take me back to the university dorm. I have clean clothes there." As he ordered the doctor, Sebastian was already heading toward the car. The nurses were left staring at them leaving.

Inside the car, Ciel on the front passenger seat, Sebastian drove away from the hospital. And once they arrived to the dormitory, Sebastian had to carry Ciel to the third floor of the building. It wasn't that Ciel weighed on his arms, Sebastian just hadn't understood yet why he'd just left his work behind to do what a stranger told him to do.

"Come in. I don't want the others to see us like this. I look ridiculous in this patient gown," Ciel said.

Sebastian stepped into the room and took in his surroundings. Everything smelled like Ciel, some sort of sweet scent, but it looked like any other room. It had a bed to the right, a large window in front, and a closet to the left. There were some posters of The Walking Dead on the walls, and some white lights scattered on the wall next to the bed. The secretary next to the closet had a closed laptop on it and some books and notebooks, a lamp beside everything.

"You did good," Ciel said as he put a pair of jeans on and a dark-blue sweater, as well as a pair of running shoes on. He approached Sebastian and patted his shoulder. "I know that you put your job on the line for me, but you have no idea what my parents would've done to me if they took me back home."

Sebastian's heart skipped. Wait, why was he glad that Ciel praised him?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this last One Shot. If you want me to make one of the One Shots a full yaoi story at AO3 (Archive of Our Own), please review or PM me with your choice. Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
